


Ein kleiner Kontrollverlust

by A7064



Series: Humorige Oneshots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A7064/pseuds/A7064
Summary: Zehn Jahre nach dem Krieg arbeitet Hermine als Leiterin der Abteilung Aufsicht und Führung magischer Tierwesen. Durch den eklatanten Personalmangel wird Lucius Malfoy ihr neuer Mitarbeiter. Wird sie sich mit ihm arrangieren können?
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Lucius Malfoy
Series: Humorige Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065125
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ein kleiner Kontrollverlust

**Ein kleiner Kontrollverlust**

„Herr Zaubereiminister? Kingsley?"

„Hermine?" Er schaute vom Stapel Papiere auf, der auf seinem Schreibtisch thronte. Die Schreibtischlampe warf kegelförmig Licht in den dunklen Raum. Es war früh am Morgen.

„Fenwick, mein Mitarbeiter, hat sich wieder für einen weiteren Monat krankgemeldet", beschwerte sie sich bei ihrem Vorgesetzten. „So geht das nicht weiter. Ich bin zwar ein Arbeitstier, Kingsley, aber ich kann nicht die ganze Abteilung allein am Laufen halten."

Der Minister seufzte. „Du hast recht, du brauchst Verstärkung. Es ist aber schwierig gutes Personal zu bekommen, zurzeit."

„Ich wäre über jede Entlastung dankbar." Sie verschränkte die Arme. Dieses Gespräch hatte sie schon oft mit sich selbst geführt. Nun wurde es Zeit, jemanden die Pistole auf die Brust zu setzen. Im Zaubereiministerium bekam man nichts geschenkt, nicht mal, wenn man mit dem höchsten Tier befreundet war.

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Ich hätte da eine Idee", er lächelte milde, doch dann gefror sein Gesicht. „Wenn du aber das nächste Mal die Personalabteilung übergehst, werde ich nichts für dich tun können."

„Ich habe verstanden, Boss." Das ging schneller als gedacht. Zufrieden ging sie an ihren Arbeitsplatz, die Abteilung für die Aufsicht und Führung magischer Tierwesen.

oOo

Seit drei Jahren stand sie der Abteilung für die Aufsicht und Führung magischer Tierwesen vor. In dieser Zeit hatte sie bereits viel geschafft. Jeder würde sagen, dass sie die ganze Abteilung umgekrempelt hatte, doch Hermine sah nur, dass es noch eine Menge zu tun gab. Sie hatte _kleine_ Verbesserungen erreicht, ja. Zum Beispiel hatte sie eine Registerkartei für die Werwölfe aufgebaut und sichergestellt, dass all jene, die sich meldeten, mit dem Wolfsbanntrank versorgt worden. Sie hatte eine Anlaufstelle für Hauselfen bei häuslicher Gewalt geschaffen und bestärkte diese darin, sich Hilfe zu suchen. Über Thestrale hatte sie eine Aufklärungskampagne ins Leben gerufen und gerade hatten die Verhandlungen mit dem Leiter von Askaban begonnen, um endlich eine Überwachung ohne die Dementoren zu organisieren.

Auch lobbyiert hatte Hermine. So hatten die Werwölfe einen Anspruch auf Gleichbehandlung bei existenziellen Geschäften von ihr bekommen und den Hauselfen hatte sie einen Urlaubsanspruch von 20 Tagen im Jahr verschafft. Ab dem 01.01. des neuen Jahres war zudem ein Arbeitsvertrag verpflichtend. Hermine wusste, ihre schwer errungenen Erfolge wurden von vielen kritisch beäugt. Zudem war dies gar nicht ihre Aufgabe! Sie war mit der _Aufsicht_ und _Führung_ bedacht worden und das hieß Gesetze ausführen. Sie war bei der Exekutive angestellt und nicht in die Legislative berufen worden. Ihr Lobbyismus war ein Hobby, das sie nebenbei betrieb und die doppelte Arbeit ließ sie auf Zahnfleisch gehen.

Hermine seufzte und blickte auf die vor ihr liegende To-Do-Liste. Sie hatte noch eine Dienstanweisung zu schreiben. Viele gute Dinge konnte man durch das Schreiben von Dienstanweisungen erreichen, aber es war mühsam und viel schwerer, als einen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke anzufertigen.

Sie schreckte aus ihrer Arbeit hoch, als es an der Tür klopfte. „Herein!"

Eine große Gestalt mit langen und blonden Haaren sowie einem blasierten Gesichtsausdruck trat in den Raum. Lucius Malfoy. Hermine glaubte, ihr Schwein pfiff.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie eisig. „Haben Sie sich verlaufen?"

Lucius Malfoy war schon lange nicht mehr im Ministerium gesehen wurden. Nach dem Fall Voldemorts, dessen Jahrestag sich zum zehnten Mal näherte, war er sozusagen gezwungen worden, seine Lobbyarbeit einzustellen. Wer kein Vermögen und kein Ansehen mehr hatte, hatte wohl auch keinen Einfluss mehr auf das politische Geschehen.

„Nein, ich bin hier schon richtig", antwortete er ebenso kalt wie sie. „Ich bin Ihr neuer Mitarbeiter."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich bin Ihr neuer Mitarbeiter."

Ihr entglitten die Gesichtszüge. „Aber? - Aber? Äh..."

„Sie brauchen doch Verstärkung, nicht?" Wie selbstverständlich lief er zum anderen Ende des Raums und stellte seine Aktentasche auf den einzigen Schreibtisch, der nicht mit persönlichen Gegenständen bestellt war. Er setzte sich und stellte den Stuhl auf die die richtige Größe ein. Hermine konnte nicht anders, als ihn entsetzt zu beobachten. Ihre aufgerissenen Augen klebten förmlich an ihm.

„Schon, aber -"

„Ich weiß, dass sie beim Minister vorstellig geworden sind, aber das hilft nicht viel beim derzeitigen Personalmangel. Ihre Abteilung sieht wirklich schlecht besetzt aus." Er ließ seinen Blick über die leeren Tische gleiten. „Wo ist er hin?" Er kniff die Augen zusammen und las vom Namensschild ab. „Fenwick?"

„Langzeitkrank. Chronische Rückenschmerzen", antwortete Hermine mit zusammengepressten Lippen.

„Und sie?"

„Elternzeit."

„Und sie?"

„Hat sich auf zwei Jahre beurlauben lassen zur beruflichen Neuorientierung. Sie versucht eine Gärtnerei zu eröffnen."

Malfoy grinste. „Es sieht aus, als hätten Sie keine andere Wahl. Sie müssen mit mir Vorlieb nehmen." Die Arme hinter den Kopf verschränkt, lehnte er sich zurück. Eine Pose, die alles einnahm. „Wollen wir?"

Sie blies die Backen auf, nickte dann aber. „Einen Fehltritt und ich kündige Sie!"

oOo

„Ich werde die Kündigung nicht gegenzeichnen, Hermine, ich habe viel zu tun."

„Es dauert eine Sekunde!", protestierte sie.

Kingsley seufzte. „Du wolltest einen Mitarbeiter, nun hast du einen."

„Einen Todesser!" Sie schnaubte wie ein Stier.

„Er ist nicht verurteilt worden."

„Weil er den Richter bestochen hat, sei doch ehrlich."

Seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich gepresst, sprach er wieder: „Es tut mir leid, Hermine, du brauchst schon einen besseren Grund als Aversion, um ihn zu kündigen. Du solltest sowieso nicht mit Steinen werfen. In deiner Situation." Tadelnd sah er sie an.

Sie kochte vor Wut. Ihre Hände zitterten und sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht die Fäuste zu schwingen. Wann war das alles so schwer geworden? „Ich weiß gar nicht, warum er überhaupt arbeitet!", schrie sie.

Ihr Gegenüber sah ungerührt auf sie. „Er muss die Miete zahlen wie viele andere auch."

„Er ist reich. Ihm gehört ein pompöses Herrenhaus."

„Gehörte", korrigierte Kingsley. „Und nun, Hermine, habe ich einen weiteren Termin." Er ließ sie allein im Vorzimmer stehen. Seine Sekretärin schenkte ihr einen missbilligenden Blick.

oOo

Nach drei Wochen musste Sie einsehen, dass sie Malfoy weder schnell noch einfach loswerden würde. Wohl oder übel musste sie sich mit ihm arrangieren. Abgesehen davon, dass er ein Einfluss heischender, berechnender Schnösel war, schmeckte der Kaffee, den er kochte, außerordentlich gut und er scheute sich nicht vor den Überstunden, die regelmäßig zum Vollmond anfielen. Frustriert blickte Sie auf ein Schreiben, das gerade hereingeflattert war. Ein genervtes Stöhnen entfuhr ihr und am liebsten hätte sie auf die Schreibtischplatte gehauen. Es war zum Haare raufen!

„Was ist?" Malfoy blickte von seinem Stapel Akten auf, die er mit großer Sorgfalt bearbeitete. So akribisch, dass sie bis jetzt noch keinen Fehler gefunden hatte und sie hatte wirklich danach gesucht. Er hielt sich an alle allgemeinen Angaben und auch an ihre persönlichen Vorstellungen, die sie ihm am ersten Tag noch lang und breit erklärt hatte.

„Askaban ist."

Malfoy war nicht überrascht.

Hermine seufzte. „Sie haben meine Anfrage abgelehnt."

„Ach, das können sie so einfach?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. „Nein, das können sie nicht, aber ich müsste mich beim Minister beschweren."

Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Und warum sind Sie noch nicht auf dem Weg zu diesen?"

Hermine lachte auf und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Es ist kompliziert."

„Ach so." Jeder wandte sich wieder für sich dem Geschriebenen zu.

Sie überflog den Brief noch einmal. Die Worte waren so scheinheilig freundlich gewählt, dass sie schreien könnte. Zwischen den Zeilen quoll Spott hervor. „Ich habe mich bei Kingsley in die Nesseln gesetzt."

„Wie das?" Er sah wieder auf und direkt in ihre Augen.

„Ich war zu überambitioniert." Sie legte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch, weil sie seinem interessierten Blick nicht standhalten konnte und das Papier eine merkwürdige Anziehungskraft auf sie ausübte. „Zu pedantisch. Ein Holzwurm sozusagen." Sie wartete auf seinen Hohn.

„Es ist immer genug Zeit, um etwas zu ändern", sagte er leise.

„Aber ich bin im Recht!", schoss es aus ihr hervor. Sie merkte selbst, wie falsch es klang. „Ich setze mich für das Gute ein. Für Werwölfe, Hauselfen, Thestrale et cetera. Wie kann Kingsley mich darin nicht unterstützen wollen?"

Malfoy zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Er ist Minister. Wahrscheinlich hat er einfach viel zu tun. Es gibt mehr Baustellen, als die, die die Tierwesen betreffen."

Sie stieß einen langen Seufzer aus. „Wahrscheinlich haben Sie sogar recht und es ist keine Böswilligkeit, sondern nur Ignoranz." Ihre Hände zitterten. So lange hatte sie dafür gearbeitet. Überstunden. Wochenenden. Und wofür? Damit jetzt der Leiter von Askaban auf Durchzug stellen konnte. Ihr Bleistift brach unter dem Druck ihrer Finger. Erschrocken starrte sie auf ihre Hände.

„Kommen Sie!" Mit einer theatralischen Geste stand Malfoy auf und deutete ihr zu folgen. Er nahm seinen Mantel und Umhang. „Nun sitzen Sie hier nicht rum, wir haben jemandem einen Besuch abzustatten."

oOo

Die Winde wehten rau um das Gebäude und peitschten die Wellen hoch. Schäumend brachen sie am Fuße Askabans. Hermine war froh, dass sie im Trockenen und kein Dementor in der Nähe war. Sie standen in einem kleinen Zimmer, dass außerhalb der Insel Askabans lag und in dem sich die Anmeldung für Besucher befand. Von hier aus starteten die kleinen Ruderboote, die nach Askaban übersetzten. Die Einrichtung stammte aus den Siebzigern. Das einst grelle Pink war bereits verblasst und die Abbildungen von Katzen verschwommen. Hermine war sich sicher, dass eine gewisse Frau Umbridge ihre Finger im Spiel gehabt hatte.

„Wir würden gern mit Mr. Wickham sprechen", adressierte Malfoy an die Empfangsdame, die gerade ihre Fingernägel feilte.

Sie blickte auf und mustere abschätzig das ungleiche Gespann. „Wen soll ich melden?"

„Die Abteilung für Aufsicht und Führung magischer Tierwesen."

Sie nickte und griff zum Hörer. Eine neue Installation Arthur Weasleys, der kurzzeitig dem Ausschuss „Errichtung technischer Betriebswege zur Verbesserung der Ministeriumsarbeit" vorgesessen hatte, bis er wieder zum Büro gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten, diesmal als Leiter, gewechselt war. „Ja? Guten Tag, Christel, hier ist Luise, von unten genau. Hier stehen zwei Herrschaften, die mit Mr. Wickham sprechen wollen?" Sie kratzte sich an der Nase. „Malfoy und Granger. … In Ordnung. Ich warte." Sie wechselte das Ohr, begutachtete ausführlich ihre Nägel und machte schon einmal die Stellen aus, die sie gleich nachfeilen würde. „Ah, ja, noch dran. Hm, gebe ich so weiter." Sie legte den Hörer auf. „Tut mir leid, Mr. Wickham steht für ein Gespräch nicht zur Verfügung."

Luise wollte weitersprechen, doch Malfoy unterbrach sie: „Das ist unerhört! Ich fordere, dass Mr. Wickham sofort mit uns spricht."

„Er hat keine Zeit -"

„Wir wissen alle, dass das ein vorgeschobener Grund ist! Er will sich einfach nicht mit uns auseinandersetzen. Ich kenne sein Spiel sehr gut, ich habe bereits einige Konversationen mit Mr. Wickham gehabt."

„Und wie lange sind die her?", bemerkte die Empfangsdame spitz an.

Malfoy sah aus, als würde er ihr gleich an die Gurgel gehen.

„Er ist heute nicht im Büro, er hat sich krankgemeldet", lenkte sie ein, doch alle wussten, dass dies eine Lüge war.

„Komm! Wir gehen!" Schnaufend verließ Malfoy den Raum. Hermine folgte ihm wortlos. Doch zu ihrer Verwunderung reisten sie nicht zurück ins Ministerium, sondern kamen in einer Allee zu stehen. Vor ihnen ragte ein prächtiges Stadthaus in den Himmel.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Hermine und sah sich um. Sie waren in einer Wohngegend gelandet. Die Bäume waren kahl und überall lag das braune Laub.

„An Wickhams Wohnadresse", sagte Malfoy und drückte die Klingel.

Niemand antwortete. Geschlagene fünf Minuten standen sie vor dem Haus und es passierte nichts. „Wir sollten gehen", sagte Hermine leise und kramte in ihrer Handtasche, um ein Taschentuch für ihre laufende Nase herauszuholen.

Unruhig trat Malfoy von einem Fuß aus dem anderen. „Wahrscheinlich, aber ich will, ehrlich gesagt, nicht einfach so aufgeben." Er hielt inne und das Scharren seiner Füße verstumme. „Warum haben Sie ein Ei in der Hand?"

Hermine blickte erstaunt hoch und siehe da! Sie hatte _tatsächlich_ ein Ei in der Hand. Sie musste es geistesabwesend gegriffen haben. Sie wühlte weiter, doch fand kein Taschentuch.

„Wollen Sie es werfen?", fragte Malfoy erstaunt.

Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Nein. Das wäre ja Vandalismus!"

„Und kindisch", fügte er hinzu.

„Haben Sie ein Taschentuch?"

Er überreichte ihr eins. „Warum beschweren Sie sich nicht bei dem Minister? Sie sind doch per du?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Wir liegen im Clinch. Er nahm die Trennung ein bisschen zu persönlich und ich habe Dinge gesagt … und getan… Die ich nicht wiederholen werde. Nun sind Sie dran. Wieso haben Sie in meiner Abteilung angefangen?"

„Ich musste Wiedergutmachung leisten. Das hat mich mein gesamtes Vermögen gekostet", sagte er verbittert.

„Aber es hat Sie von Askaban ferngehalten."

Er nickte und holte geräuschvoll Luft. „Es war all das wert."

„Und dann hat man Sie zur Strafe in meine Abteilung gesetzt?" Hermine lachte, als sie in sein verwirrtes Gesicht sah. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass es für Malfoy einer Strafe gleichkam, umso fassungsloser war sie, als er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich habe darum gebeten und muss sagen, es hat keine Überredungskunst gekostet. Es schien, sie hätten Heidenangst, ich könnte es mir noch einmal anders überlegen, so schnell war alles in trockenen Tüchern."

„Gebeten?", krächzte sie. „Äh, ja, meine anderen Mitarbeiter", ihr Kopf wurde hochrot, „Haben andere Arbeitsvorstellungen als ich. Ich habe recht hohe Ansprüche und es scheint schwer, gutes Personal zu finden, heutzutage."

Malfoy lächelte und zum ersten Mal sah es aufrichtig aus. „Das habe ich aus den Akten schon erkannt."

Sie blickte zu Boden und schob mit ihrem Fuß ein Blatt hin und her. „Sollte ich es doch werfen?", fragte sie und machte einen nachdenklichen Laut. Die Idee reizte sie und stieß sie gleichzeitig ab. So etwas würde Ron oder Harry machen, aber sie wollte nicht so unreif handeln. Andererseits tat es ihr in der Seele weh, dass Mr. Wickham mit seinem unhöflichen Verhalten ungestraft davonkommen könnte.

„Da niemand zuhause ist, würde es keine Zeugen geben." Sie wandten die Köpfe, doch es stimmte: Die Straßen waren menschenleer. „Und er hat viele Feinde, der Verdacht würde nicht unbedingt auf Sie fallen", führte Malfoy weiter aus.

Hermine musste anfangen zu grinsen. Die Vorstellung von Wickhams verdatterten Gesicht war zu köstlich.

„Ich würde nicht schlechter von Ihnen denken."

Sie musste schnaufen. „Nicht schlechter als sowieso schon, nicht?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sie tat es ihm nach.

„Ich mache es", verkündete Hermine und ihre Fingerspitzen fingen zu kribbeln an. „Aber nicht allein!" Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs verdoppelte sich das Ei und sie reichte Malfoy das Duplikat, bevor sie ihr eigenes gegen die Haustür Wickhams schleuderte.

Lächelnd nahm er es an. „Wenn wir das schon machen, dann machen wir es richtig." Noch einmal prüfte er die Straßen, doch noch immer waren keine Passanten in Sicht. Ein Flüstern und er hatte die Hände voll. Mit einem kecken Blick und einem verwegenen Lächeln warf er es und verpasste nur knapp den bronzenen Löwenkopf, der als Klopfer diente.

„Das kann ich besser!", stieß Hermine aus, lachte und bediente sich bei Malfoy.

Volltreffer!

Sie warfen noch einige Eier und zählten, wer mehr traf, bis plötzlich das Licht anging. Mit einem spitzen Aufschrei klammerte sich Hermine an Malfoy und zwang ihn, mit ihr wieder ins Büro zu apparieren. „Das bleibt unser Geheimnis", sagte sie atemlos, als sie sich wieder auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl gesetzt hatte.

Malfoy nickte ermattet. „Meine Lippen sind versiegelt." Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr verkündete er schließlich: „Ich denke, ich werde heute schon Feierabend machen. Narzissa wartet zuhause." Er hob die Hand zum Abschiedsgruß, drehte sich um und verließ zielstrebig den Raum.

„Malfoy!", rief Hermine ihm hinterher.

Er drehte sich um und sah sie abwartend an.

Sie grinste und fragte: „Dachten Sie, wenn Sie bei mir arbeiten, würden Sie wieder rasch an Einfluss gewinnen?"

Er presste seine Lippen zusammen. Sie lag richtig.

„Dann haben Sie sich geschnitten", sagte sie bitter. „Kingsley hat mich erst einmal aufs Abstellgleis geschoben."

„Sie kommen da schon wieder raus." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich wieder um und rief ihr über die Schulter zu. „Niemand kann Sie aufhalten."


End file.
